


Legend of Zelda x Reader Headcanons

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine [The Legend of Zelda] [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: I run an imagines blog but I wanna back up my work from tumblr, so here's the zelda edition of the headcanons I've written.





	Legend of Zelda x Reader Headcanons

  * Honestly, I think she’d find you amusing! The first time she meets you, she’s instantly reminded of that swordsman, Link, and it piques her interest. He’s cute, and reckless, and it marks you as someone she wants to watch for.
  * And as she continues to watch you, and interact with you, she starts seeing you for yourself, and comes to be absolutely charmed. Half the time, she’s laughing over your recklessness (because it can be pretty harmless and just stupid) and the other half she’s breaking Yiga Clan noses because you Leroy-Jenkinsed the area they were camping in
  * Urbosa is not a particularly shy woman, nor is she the type to blush and get all embarrassed around her crush. That being said, she does give these fond, gentle smiles that are totally lovesick whenever her crush isn’t looking.
  * Whenever she patches up your wounds herself, her hands run over your skin gently, fingertips brushing against you like feathers. She wants to press her lips to your scars, and she finds herself quickly shaking her head and finishing up. 
  * Every time you touch her - a hug, a quick touch on the arm, grabbing her hand to pull her along - it makes her chest warm and fuzzy, and she knows she’s got it bad when the two of you are spending time together, and the sweat from the heat of the day causes your hair to plaster to your forehead. She brushes it from your forehead as you turn to her, and this big smile you give her just melts her heart. She realizes how bad she’s got it, and it makes her hyper-aware of your actions, and she realizes she has to sit down and have a long, hard conversation with herself.
  * She’s not the type to run away from her feelings, but she also isn’t going to rush into things and have it turn out badly - she’s the Gerudo Chief and any actions she takes, any words she speaks, reflect on her people. 
  * She thinks way, WAY ahead in time, from you moving in together, getting married, and even having children. She knows that she could bring you to Gerudo Town, since it’s her unique position as Gerudo Chief allows her to bring outsiders in, regardless of gender, but any choices she makes are viewed through a fine lens. She knows she’ll likely have to have children one day, to continue her bloodline, and that’s something she absolutely has to think of before she can enter a relationship with you. She has to know your stance on children, your stance on marrying her, on moving to Gerudo Town - hell, you won’t rule alongside her but you’ll still be important, is that even something you’d be open to?
  * She doesn’t want to rush in, and she doesn’t want to hurt you, so once she’s sure that her feelings are serious, and not just some feeble crush that’ll die within a few days of separation, or just something physical, she’d ask to spend some time with you privately. 
  * She would be straight with her feelings, and then she would have to warn you that, as Gerudo Chief, there are serious things to consider if you do return her feelings. She’s careful in her wording, and she seems more closed off than usual.
  * However, the moment you launched yourself into her arms, and clung tightly, happily returning her feelings, she hesitates as she goes to press the importance of what she has to say, but the moment your lips connect with her jaw, she’s forgotten about it as she lets herself just feel happy for a few moments.
  * She could ask the important questions later, for now, she was content to smile and laugh and hold you.  




End file.
